


I, being from the Northlands and disposed

by jadelennox



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...your most dear propinquity evokes<br/>A warmth within I thought had died or dozed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I, being from the Northlands and disposed

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second of my two belated posts for the [DS/C6D tag game of win](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/107274.html)!
> 
> This humble sonnet owes its structure and inspiration to the wonderful Edna St. Vincent Millay poem, [I, being born a woman and distressed](http://www.wwnorton.com/college/english/litweb05/workshops/poetry/millay1.asp). You can read it as f/k or as f/v; the themes are in there for either. Or, in my mind, both.
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

I, being from the Northlands and disposed  
To all the frigid notions of my folk  
Find your most dear propinquity evokes  
A warmth within I thought had died or dozed.  
I see you know the question I have posed:  
If profound coolth that fills my heart will yoke  
Your will to mine. In such a cosmic joke  
Your golden gaze can thaw what I've supposed  
To be my lot: a lonely empty plain.  
Siroccos clarify my pulse. My mind  
Will stagger, blood arises. Vivid pain  
Of cracking ice, of flooding thaw, that vined  
Up limbs when bindings broke, will surely wane:  
Your blinding heat has borrowed in. I find  
My blizzard's done. You brought me springtime rain.


End file.
